Elsker Du Mig?
by TailedKitsune
Summary: In a not-so-dark 2p world, America and Denmark have been having a FWB arrangement, which almost always ends up with blossoming feelings. Neither feels satisfied until one breaks and asks the question. 'Do you love me' AmeDen FLUFF. COMFORT. SMUT. Comment and I don't think my summaries are that horrible! XD


**_Author's Note:_**

**_Been dying to write this. THIS is not the darkest 2p thing in the world. And I hope you comment and fave._**

**_Hetalia isn't mine. IT'S HIMA-SENPAI'S WORK OF AWESOMENESS._**

* * *

The room was big and dark, having only one huge arc window to give them the white light from the outside with a freshly fallen carpet of snow.

There were two man in bed, having more differences than similarities.

They were both built like tanks but sexy tanks, muscles rippled and they were always too hot to handle. They were very well-endowed with huge man-meats. They were fairly furry, the older one just a bit more so. They had scars everywhere, face included yet still devilishly handsome. They're both bi but seeing as the other got nailed pretty hard and this has been happening for years...then, you could say that their gay. They were both nations. And they were both asleep.

Christen Alexandersson was the representation of the Kingdom of Denmark.

He had numerous Bible verses in Danish scribbled in small fonts vertically down his whole left back, covering it in text and his right back had a stylized map of Yggdrasil in an awesome tribal style.

He had pale, fairly dull skin and icy blonde hair. His piercing almost-white blue eyes were always worn in a stoic way and his mouth seldomly moved, let alone smile. He was always the one who sighed and rolled his eyes at his brothers goofy antics and usually the one who has the moral conscience to stop somebody from doing something fucking stupid. He liked to smoke but it's getting boring to him. He wasn't an emo-freak at all though, he was just...quiet, well most times.

His eyes were puffy and his nose was red. His wrists were tied with rough and tight rope that burned their way through his skin and his mouth was silenced by a musky stained boxer gagged around his mouth, thoroughly preventing his moans of utter ecstasy to escape his scarred lips.

The man possessively pressing himself against the bound Dane's back was no other than Wiler Smith, the United States of America.

He had Native American style eagle wings across his chest and three stars on his left side.

He was tanned golden and his hair was blood-stained chocolate. His eyes were deep maroon with flashes of marvelous orange. His teeth were sharp like knives. He didn't smile a lot too and the reason was his temper. He had one hell of it, he can't explain it himself but it's like he's a honey badger mixed with a hormonal Female wrestler-bodybuilder on r'oids having her period.

However, he did have good attributes as well. He was loyal. He was cunning. And above all, he knew how to pity...even if he denies it, he has a heart. Proof of such an organ is the fact that he has been volunteering for orphanages and animal shelters regularly.

He couldn't stop pressing his soft dick against the pale hairy crack, he got so horny that he went in dry and shoved it in with no mercy but at least Christen was a man and took it all like the masochist he was.

The unconscious rubbing woke up the Dane like a machine. He crunched his side to inspect the room around him before seeing the humping American before softly kicking him away. He fixed his sitting to an Indian seat.

The American choked before smacking his dry lips and clear his parch throat. He rubbed his eyes and rested on his elbows as he grinned at his fuck-buddy.

"Mornin'" He gave a curt salute, the other bowed his head curtly.

_Damn, is he cute or what? _

Christen then turned to concentrate in getting free. His toes were expertly unlacing the thick cables much to Wiler's astonishment. It was still awesome to watch even after all those years. That or the fact that his huge limp dick was bobbing with his movement.

America had a thing for Denmark before all this, but even until now...neither of them had put any labels and the brunet was sure as hell that he wouldn't make the first move since he was too scared, _YES HE GOT SCARED TOO_, that the other didn't really want a relationship.

What good was it to have a relationship with Mr. Robot, anyway?

Besides knowing that his ass was all his. Or him cooking a delicious breakfast for him. Or him wrapping bandages around him when he got into a fight and actually continued to beat the crap out of the American's spar partner. Or the fact that he felt secure and felt like he had the duty to make Christen feel secure. Or the fact that the Dane could handle him in his worse. Or the fact that he's definitely trying to control his temper since it was what he wanted. Or the fact that he smiled when he told a crappy joke. Or the fact that he didn't mind smiling at him for a whole day. Or that he couldn't get angry at him. Or the fact that he was a warm huge teddy bear that didn't bother to cuddle. Or the fact that he has unawesomely stolen his heart?

_Fuck. Those were very good reasons._

But then again...would he love him back? Or was this just a friends-with-benefits arrangement? We're they even really friends or was it just the temporary feeling of intimacy that hormones gave off?

_Yup, he was smart too..._

Denmark was free of his rope and was now massaging his jaw to ease the stress caused by the dirty underwear from last night. He then proceeded to rub his friction-burned wrists before stretching his lower jaw in total uncomplaining silence.

The brunet wrapped his callused hands around the wrists tenderly. "Why don't we fix you up after breakfast, I'll make 'em today...just rest and relax." He flashed his sharp teeth as he caressed the other's wrists. He couldn't help to worry...he could never help himself not to.

The Dane sighed before coldly pulling away and grabbing the box of cigarettes littered on the bed. He sighed deeply before lighting one and drenching himself in the momentary pleasure that the nicotine-filled stick gave him.

After filling his lungs, he heaved the white-grey smoke through his perfectly high nose. A rough hand came near his cheek.

"You know that ain't healthy...even if we don't get TB or cancer..." Deep-red eyes were gauging his soul. He clenched his teeth and pushed Wiler away in annoyance.

America sighed, he usually liked the intimacy they shared or at least he remained indifferent. Oh well, he mustn't be in the mood.

He stood up, allowing his muscles to ripple for his equally, if not a bit more, muscular friend. He got the slobbered and wrinkled boxers on the bed and wore it carefully, relishing the memory of it being in the strong Dane's mouth just moments ago.

"I'll go make some waffles then...want some _Gammeldansk_?" America asked before yawning.

_No answer._ The younger man shrugged.

"Who needs you anyway..." He muttered, frustrated and hurt as he got nearer to the half-opened door. He opened the lights of the hall, the warm orange light sipping through the dark room.

Blood-reds gave one last look at the almost-white blues before turning around and proceeded to walk out.

"_Elsker du mig?_" Christen asked, finished with his first stick already. He had covered his lower half with the deep olive-green blanket that Wiler had draped over him lovingly.

_Lovingly...__**Love**_...even if he looked like a cold prick, he knew what one feels when in love. And though this was his first time in a very **_very_** long time, he didn't want it to be the same painful ending as the last one. He didn't want it to be unrequited. He didn't want to believe that after years of screwing him that Wiler has yet to feel something for him. He had his heart, the thing that got him into this mess in the first place, to lose.

His sky-colored eyes took the tanned man's features in. His godly frame that rivaled his with the sickest and hottest douchey tattoos, his stupefied expression and the most beautiful **_GOD DAMNED_** eyes in the world.

"_Du kan tale Dansk, Ja?_" He got another cigarette, angrily glaring at the rather whilst keeping his cold expression.

_Still...no answer._

God, it felt like he was getting torn in half but he had to keep his face blank.

He closed his eyes, he couldn't take it anymore. His nose started to spasm into sniffles and his chest kept on taking air in in such a fucked up way. And the smoke was getting painful to take in and breath out.

He felt the bed accommodate the other man. A hand was pressed down the space between his legs. Another hand went to the side of his face, regrettably making him melt.

He opened one watery eye before the other. Wiler smiled tenderly, tossing the stupid smoke stick away and diving in for a long hard kiss.

His tongue wrestled with his while sucking all the smoke to his mouth. Denmark was willing to surrender, he was always willing to him. Just, _please don't ever let this end._

He felt the warm smoke press against his dull skin, coming out from America's nose. He started grinding his huge impaler with his own. The other had went to his face's other side, deepening the warm embrace of their lips.

Their lips parted with a string of their saliva still connecting them. The Dane's bottom lip kept on getting sucked in and out by his own mouth, looking away in shame only to be stopped by the other's rough hand.

"Do you think I'd kiss anyone else like that?" America grinned. "From now on, my dick, my ass, and my heart are yers..." He added, kissing all the tears away.

"Are ya lyin'..." Denmark still didn't want to get his hopes up. He couldn't stop his body from shaking and everything turned into a wet blur.

"Do you want me to say the cheesiest lines I know?" The American chuckled, wrapping his arms around the other's neck and pressing him to his brunet-haired chest. "We're practically an old married couple with how much we know of each other."

Denmark clung tighter and buried himself deeper to the warm powerful chest.

"Come on, we can watch Balto again if you want..." Wiler swept the broad, inked, and scarred back comfortingly until the other let go upon hearing 'Balto'.

"The f-first one, right?" The Dane rubbed his eyes before running his hand over his face a couple of times.

"Uh-huh. I mean, that's the only one you like watching or do you want the Little Mermaid?" The American teased, on all fours and on top of the other, faces less than an inch apart.

Denmark blushed and gave a cute scowl, embarrassed and defensive. A warm pair greeted his pink cheek.

"Yer too cute fer yer own good..." America whispered in his sexy Texan accent. "I love you...babe..." His hands softly guiding him back to his warm and dangerous eyes that shed a lone tear of happiness.

"J-Jeg elsker dig..." The salty tear dropped to his lips, pulling the tanned pair to his as they relished what they could for in that moment was the beginning of the rest of their lives.

* * *

The bottle of Gammeldansk was barely touched and the waffles were only nibbled on. Perfectly cooked sausage was left in a pan of cooling oil and slices of orange were left on a chopping board.

A pack of cigarettes was full of broken smoke sticks and thrown deep into the trash along with a thick worn-out rope.

A deep olive-green silk blanket was messily wrinkled along the floor.

Balto was paused just a few minutes before the main story with the old Rosey telling her story to her granddaughter.

Denmark was pinned to the wall, his powerful legs up and over the broad shoulders of America. For the first time, he had the freedom to wrap his arms around the other and moan and kiss him freely.

Their eyes clashed, both in lust and in love. Their lips smashed against each other as they grounded hard and well. Their dicks slathered their fuzzy yet beautiful abs with copious amounts of pre.

Christen took hold of Wiler's bottom lip with his teeth, softly chewing on it as the American let out contented and heated moans, definitely realizing how much he was missing out on. They parted, translucent-blue eyes grazing over the sight of the thoroughly kissed body with blooming bruises everywhere within his tanned landscape.

"F-fuck me!" The Dane growled, his eyes showing complete abandon. "NOW." He ordered, throwing his head back as he pressed his crack against the huge impaler.

"Anything you say, babe..."

_**GOD, he loved that name. **_

America kissed him down his hickey-covered jaw as he played with the thick, long, pale, glowing red monster between his lover's legs. His digits went lower, massaging the two huge balls in the tightening sac before grabbing one ass cheek and pulling it to open up the used and moist hole.

Denmark moaned loudly, probably beating any woman the other's been with. He was missing out on so much. **_FUCK, THOSE SCREAMS COULD MAKE HIM CUM RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW._**

"P-_puh_-please!" Christen's breathing hitched as he pleaded breathlessly, uneven huffs were scalding against the darker skin.

He lined his member with the hole that shut and opened in need. His head was pushed in, the hole quivering and sucking on it periodically.

"_MMMhhhhahh...haa...ohhh..._" The older man trashed about, waiting for the rest of the ecstasy stick to fill his asshole. His nails dug his partner's back and his toes were already curled with the arousing thought of freedom in this new experience in mind.

"Tell me who the...who the fuck yer lover is!" Wiler snarled,_ 'master' _didn't set well with him since all he saw was an equal. He yanked the icy blond strands on the back of the other's neck, exposing the kissable Adam's apple that went up and down.

"_A-Ameri-AHHHH! Gud!...ha..._" His exposed throat was softly nibbled on, sending him in a wild moaning medley while his hole still could only pleasure itself with the top of the other's dick.

"Wrong answer, babe." America said darkly, leaving dark inflammations all over the man's sensitive area.

"_**W-WILER SM-SMIIIIIITTTHHHH!**_" Denmark yelled. His heart jumped and his throat sucking a huge amount of air audibly. His eyes cringed shut and his mouth was left ajar as the huge pole swooped in him with not so much as a strain. The only thing heard was the splurging sound as it went in.

"Right answer, babe." Wiler jiggled his dick inside as he grinned causing Christen to moan louder and even sob. He kissed the flushed cheeks tenderly, filling it with nothing but airy touches.

The Dane's other eye was closed and the other was barely open but deep in a lustful trance. His toes bended even further that they were in the verge of breaking, his knuckles turned white while his arms were still around the tanner neck. His abs rippled as his chest convulsed in his crying.

The man never cried this much before though.

In an attempt to calm his lover, the American rubbed the man's cheeks repeatedly as he whispered verbal comfort incessantly and some tunes until he came to the scarred lip, devouring all the moans and sighs and pants until he was given affirmation.

"P-pull my ring..." Denmark leaned against the wall, offering the ring pierced to his erect nub.

"Like this?" America pulled and even twisted it so much that the pale man trashed about, drooling all over the place.

"What a messy boy..." He pulled harder while the other cleaned the slobber down his chin.

_Damn_, he looked cute.

"But you still...**_*pant*_**...deserve somethin' fer being behaved!" He whispered darkly, thrusting hard and fast. The other spasmed from the sudden mind-fucking surge of ecstasy.

"_Ohh...mmmm...uhh..._"

The sound of skin slapping drove America even wilder, slamming deeper and harder causing the other to moan and squint with every thrust while still making sure that Denmark was alright. He kept on combing the white blonde hair away from his handsome face that was contorted into numerous ever changing display of pleasured expressions.

The hole got tighter and tighter around him and so did the muscled legs and even the nails went deeper to his skin. He was definitely going to leave marks. And that was fine as fuck with him.

"_H-hårdere! hurtigere!_" Denmark demanded, latching his teeth as gently as he could on America's ear.

"**_F-FUCK!_**" America groaned loudly, shoving himself deeper. His ears were one of his weak points. He fumbled for the nipple ring, pulling it hard to gain louder howls from the Dane.

He couldn't get enough of his moans and the way the King of the North turned into nothing but a sobbing, moaning mess. All he wanted was to make sure it was good for both of them.

His masculine lips attached themselves to his sweating forehead, showing that their wild morning meant something to him and that he hoped it meant something to him.

The muscular Viking bounced up and down, tears streaming torrentially, dick getting friction burn from getting sandwich between two fuzzy eight-packs.

His mouth was left ajar, wantonly wetting them both. His eyes, though clouded, were clear enough as he forced a smirk through his pleasure-stricken face. He calmly stroke Wiler's nape whilst twitching and shaking.

He's never felt so fucking turned on like this...with anybody. And **_DAMN IT, _**everything was too fucking overwhelming.

Jolts ran up and down his body nonstop, one came up while the other went down and vice-versa.

**_FUCK._**

He felt his defiant hole shrivel up when the huge pole came out and stretch when it went in.

He threw his head back when he felt a jolt go straight through his brain, seeing white and black as he bounced up and down while the other started to groan and pant in abandon as well.

"**C-CLOSE!**" America said breathlessly as he fucked harder, his balls tightening and toes curling as his nails dug to the other's hips.

Denmark held him closer as his moans became pitchier and his pants heavier. "_J-Ja..._" He uncurled his body slowly, making the other step back. His eyes squeezed shut and mouth opening to an 'o' as his silently screaming already.

"G-g..._j-Jeg elsker dig, Wil-__**AAAAH!**_" His ass clench around the throbbing dick as he spasmed his jizz all over their beautiful carpeted torsos, going as far as the blond's stubby chin. His first scream was mute but the later came with a vengeance. His closed eyes continued to water as he continued to cum in unparalleled ecstasy.

"_**JA! JA! JA! MMM...uhh...**_"

The thick globs were delicious as Wiler ran his tongue up the awesome body. He looked at his beautiful partner as he stared blankly in bliss, his lips parted and willing as he drove his tongue in, covering the owner's cavern with his own thick cream.

A strong sigh of content escaped through Christen's beautifully pointed nose. He hugged the other tightly while keeping his ass tight for America's eventual release.

With a loud pop, Wiler pulled his quivering lips away. His eyes told that his soul was starting to vacate the material world as he bucked and bucked, low animalistic groans escaping his closed lips as he held the other by one arm only.

He grunted while his other hand helped him propel his groin further in a show of power. You're gonna come to a point where you wanna impress your lover and this was his.

**_"...*pant*pANt*PANT*...G-GOD! B-BABE!"_** He fucked sporadically before burying himself and holding the Dane down, who gasped and groaned beautifully, as he came deep and painting each crevice in the tight hole.

His stern lips only permitted grunts to escape before he collapsed on the Dane, surrendering to his even pitchier and robust moans. Denmark hummed lowly as he felt himself getting filled, his hands clutching the bloody brown hair as his hole continued to squeeze the dick of all of its juices.

He pushed the brunet far enough for him to stare into his tired eyes. His scarred lips covered the man's sucker, driving his expert tongue to the younger man's moist cavern as the afterglow set in and the high came down slowly.

Wiler finally regained his senses, parting his lips to see the beauty he had conquered.

His beautiful sky-colored eyes screwed his soul senseless. His skin covered with hickies. His huge rock-hard chest was heaving in exhaustion. His eight beautifully defined ab muscles glistened in sweat and bulged out cutely. His strong arms were veiny and scarred. His huge whale for a dick was starting to soften.

He started to register the musky yet very clean scent of the Viking. His eyes closed as he dived his nose to the bushy wet pit, inhaling his arousing scent. His nose buried itself deeper finding the curly hair, the soft skin, and the strong smell were now complete turn-ons. He heard the other giggle, no doubt he was a bit ticklish.

"Fuck, just kiss me!" The brunet pulled his head up, attaching his lips to his once more. The older definitely caught by surprise before melting and accepting it fully.

* * *

The plates, pans, and utensils were all neatly put in the sink.

The sofa bed was pulled out.

The silk blanket was draped over a cozy quilt that was draped over their bulky figures.

Christen was snuggled up to the fuzzy brunet chest while Wiler's arm was draped protectively over the Dane while his other arm was raised and served as his head's rest.

The movie was now somewhere near the climax.

Denmark got up to his hands and started to straddle his partner, his nose rubbing on the exposed pit bush.

"_Jeg elsker..._" He didn't dare finish his sentence as he savored the moment. His nose copying the other before, memorizing the scent that he had yet to encounter fully as a consequence to their previous arrangement. It was damn clean yet manly and it was addictive, it was perfect.

His tongue escaped his lips as he continued to worship that patch of hair, grazing the pudgy skin underneath. The action left America purring, before he decided it was enough.

"Don't make me fuck you again." Wiler grinned as he wrapped his arms around the bigger man, who cocked his brown in confusion. Though silent, it was easily understood by the other. After years, you kinda develop that.

"Your ass is sore and I think once is enough." He reasoned before getting a handful of the other's cheeks and jiggling it. The cheek-grabbed victim pouted, only intensifying his hold.

"And no piercing unless I say so!" His other hand carefully unhooked the ring that was on the man's pink bud. The other gasped in surprise and held the other by the wrist before he could pull it out completely while giving him a pleading look.

"I don't want you to be vulnerable when you take off yer shirt...t-the face you make when we do it...s'for me only..." The brunet looked away in an angry blush. "I don't wanna sound possessive, but yer mine...and don't worry, I'll put it back in before we have sex..." He returned with an easy smile, still not willing to let go of the Viking's cheek.

The strong hands let go, continuing to take out the golden ring. Denmark moaned softly as the ring was off, he pointed at his nipple, waiting to be sucked, with a foxy grin.

America rolled his eyes, before bringing his hands to pull the man closer. He sucked on the other's erect nub and trailed to leave kisses on the furry chest, eliciting bucks from Christen and a quiet moan.

"Enough teasin', get back here so we can finish the movie." Wiler slapped the pale ass pink until the Dane shuffled back obediently to his waiting arms.

"If ya keep my ring...ya have to go to anger management...and finish...**_AND._** Go back if there ain't improvement." Christen bargained as he nibbled on the darker nipples of the younger man.

America was helpless and putty. "Y-yeah...sure, whatever you say." He said breathlessly, grabbing a fistful of the beautiful snow blond hair.

"Promise?" Ghostly blues twinkled in a mischievous way.

"Yes!" He growled, he'd promise everything to this man and he intends to keep each promise or die doing it!

"_Jeg elsker dig...min kærlighed._" His scarred lips innocently pecked his.

"I love you too, babe..."

This was definitely the best beginning to the rest of their lives together.

* * *

LOL I WAS CRACKING UP WRITING THE MOANS AND STUFF, LIKE OHHH AND MMMM...XD.

Comment. Suggest. Fave


End file.
